My sights are on you
by Sakura Goddess
Summary: Goten is accidentally blinded by his brother, and only Pan knows it. Goten has made Pan promise not to tell anyone about it. But how can Pan handle seeing Goten so miserable? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Goten lay on the ground waiting for it. He had known that eventually something like this would've happened. He knew that it was just a matter of time before it struck him. Goten lay there waiting. Waiting for his world to go black. And before it did, the last face he saw, was Pan's. Pan kneeled beside him trying to wake him up, but he was unconscious. Piccolo ran towards them with Gohan and Goku following behind him. "GOTEN! GOTEN WAKE UP!!!" Gohan yelled to his little brother, but he just layed there. 

Three days passed by and Goten was still unconscious. Gohan's guilt was eating him alive. He and his brother were just training like they always did. Nothing had changed. Not even their attitudes. They were completely like normal. But somehow, Goten knew different. Gohan blasted a small Kamehameha at Goten. Gohan knew he would catch it, until Pan came out of the bushes. Goten looked back and all of a sudden, he was on the ground. Goten was laying there in the hospital bed at Bulma's house. Gohan was on the chair in the waiting room, waiting for the worst. "Goten wants to see Pan. Is that alright Gohan?" Gohan nodded his head. Pan walked into the white room where Goten was lying. "Uncle Goten? Did I hurt you?" Pan said nervously awaiting the answer. "No way Pan……I don't think you could hurt anyone……" Goten gripped his eyes. "Goten, did my dad hurt you?" "No Pan he didn't. Not intentionally." Pan gasped as Goten opened his eyes. They were a soft ash gray. "Uncle Goten! What happened to your eyes!?" Pan turned to run out of the room to call for Bulma, until Goten grabbed her arm. "No Pan. I want this to be our little secret. They don't need to know about this…..Not yet…..Promise me Pan! You won't tell anyone!" Pan closed her eyes and tears ran softly down her cheeks. "Okay uncle Goten. I promise." Goten hugged Pan and sent her to get her father.

Gohan walked into the room and tried to smile. But the pain made him resist. "Goten are you alright?" Goten smiled and nodded his head slightly as he laughed. "Well, you didn't kill me. That's a good sign." Gohan sat on a chair next to Goten. "Don't worry Goten, you'll be out of here soon. I promise." Goten smiled once more. "So, what should I tell the kids at school? That my big brother shot me with an enormous energy blast from his hands? Oh hey kids! I'll be in school soon! I just got attacked by huge beam of light so don't worry!" Goten and Gohan laughed. "I'll think of something Goten, don't worry about it. Just get some rest." Gohan walked out of the room and shut the door as Goten fell asleep.


	2. My sights are on you 2

The next day, Goten woke up to find Pan singing softly by the window. "Pan? Is that you Pan?" Pan turned her head quickly and ran over to Goten. "Goten you're up!" Goten smiled and reached for her face. "Yeah, I am. Hey Pan, If you can, can you please go and get a pair of sunglasses from Trunks? So when I leave here, they don't notice." Pan nodded her head and ran out of the room. "Hey, where are you going Pan?" Gohan came up from behind her and asked her. "I'm gonna get something from Trunks k?" With that she ran off. 

Trunks was sitting in his room at his desk finishing his homework when Pan knocked on his door. "Come in!" Trunks said. "Trunks, can I borrow some sunglasses from you?" Trunks looked at her weirdly. "Why do you need sunglasses?" Pan thought for a minute. "I need them for a school project." Trunks sighed and reached into his drawer. "Here ya' go, just give em' back okay?" Pan smiled, nodded her head, and ran back downstairs. "Goten smiled as the door opened and Pan walked in. "I got them uncle Goten!" Pan put the sun glasses on Goten's face and smiled. "Hey uncle Goten, you look pretty good in those glasses." Goten smiled. "I do? Well then….." Goten grabbed Pan and tickled her. Pan laughed so hard that she started to cry. "Okay Okay! I GIVE!!!" Goten let her go and sat back in the bed. "I gotta go uncle Goten, but I'll see you tomorrow k?!" Goten nodded his head and closed his eyes as Pan walked out of the room.

The school day for Pan started really smoothly, until her rival Chiko walked up. "So, I heard your uncle got hurt! I wouldn't doubt that you did it Pan. I mean, you can't even play sports without pummeling someone with some kind of equipment." Chiko laughed. "HEY! You had better leave my niece alone!" Goten walked up and Chiko backed off. "Uh…me and Pan were just talking….That's all!" Chiko wrapped her arm around Pan. "LET GO OF ME CHIKO!!!" Pan kicked Chiko and she fell back. "HEY!! YOU STUPID LITTLE!" Chiko tackled Pan and the next thing you know they were on the floor fighting. "STOP IT NOW!!!!" Pan and Chiko immediately stopped fighting. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO HUH!?" Goten looked at them harshly. "Pan, your dad sent me here to get you! Now let's go!" Pan walked slowly past Goten as he pretended he was looking at Chiko. "Now, I don't ever want to hear or see you two fighting again. Chiko! Do I make myself clear!?" Chiko held her head down and nodded her head. "Yes sir." Goten and Pan walked out of the school. "Goten, how did you know that was Chiko if you couldn't see her!?" Goten smiled. "Just because I can't see, doesn't mean I can't still feel energy levels. And besides, I could hear her big mouth VERY clearly." Pan giggled and held Goten's hand. "So, what did my dad want?" Goten looked at Pan and sighed. "Your dad says that you have training. Now stop asking so many question okay?" "Okay."


	3. My sights are on you 3

Pan was out in the field training with her dad, when all of a sudden, Gohan came out of nowhere and Pan fell to the ground. "Pan, Are you alright!?" Gohan called to his daughter. "YEAH! I'M FINE!!!!" Pan stood up and walked over to a log sitting on the ground. Gohan flew over and sat down beside her. "Is something wrong? You're not acting the way you always do. And you're eyes are always wondering around. You're not paying attention to the training." Gohan lifted Pan's head and she looked at her. "Will you tell me what's going on?" Pan sighed. "I have a friend. And-And her step-brother's blind, but only she knows it. He made her promise not to tell anyone, but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone if she told me, so she did. And now she doesn't know what to do. She sees him so miserable, and she wants to tell someone, but she can't break her promise to him. What can she do?" Gohan smiled and picked Pan up. "I think your "Friend" Should tell someone about it. If it's hurting him, then it's not really much of a choice. He may be mad at her for a while, but he'll eventually see that it was for his own good." Pan got up and smiled. "Thanks. If you don't mind, I'd like to go and tell her that. So, can we skip training today dad?" Gohan nodded his head and smiled. "Go on." Pan turned around and ran off.

Goten was sleeping, sitting against the tree outside of his house when Pan ran up. "Hey Goten!" "AHHHH!!!!" Goten almost had a heart attack. "DON'T DO THAT!!!" Goten smiled. "What do you need Pan?" Gohan said tiredly. "I was wondering…..How long do I have to keep this a secret?" Goten looked past Pan and sighed. "I have an idea Pan. Why don't we go and look for the dragon balls? That way, I can get my sight back. Whaddaya say? " Pan didn't look to sure. "Okay, but only if you promise to tell everyone why we left when we get back." "Okay then. We'll leave tomorrow. Really early. I'll leave a note for everyone so their not worried." Goten hugged Pan, and sent her home to get packed up. _`Pan, you're so kind. You take after your father so much. I'm glade you're my niece.`_ Goten thought as he went back to sleep.


End file.
